Often a vehicle (e.g., automobile) will include a footrest for vehicle occupants, such as occupants seated in the first row of seats. For example, a footrest might be positioned in a footwell adjacent to the driver's pedals (e.g., acceleration, brake, and clutch), such that a driver may rest his or her foot on a surface of the footrest when the foot is not being used to control one of the pedals. In addition, a footrest may be positioned in a footwell in front of a passenger's seat. Typically, footrests are stationary and are non-adjustable, such that an occupant is unable to customize various positions of the footrest.